A son of a bitch (or is it a witch?)
by theangelhasfallen
Summary: Dean and castiel and two boys who have just found out they are going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry! Both are excited, but for different reasons: Dean wants to learn about magic and muffles, Castiel wants to escape his abusive mother. Howarts AU, abuse, magic, homophobia
1. Don't cry cas

DEAN:

Dean Winchester was wrapped around a mountain of covers, snoring gently into his pillow and Completly oblivious to how his life was going to be tipped upside down in just a few hours.

BEEPBEEP

Dean wildly flailed his arms to an attempt to shut the offending noise up. It took at few tries before he finally hit the snooze button, rolled over and promptly fell back asleep. In his defence, it was the weekend.

* * *

CASTIEL:'

'UP UP!' Castiel's beautiful mother Naomi screamed at him 'Why the hell are you still you bed, you ungrateful brat!'

She grabbed his dark locks in her fingertips and dragged castiels head down to the floor forcefully, until he was kneeling beside his bed.

'Just remember this castiel, you are the reason for your father leaving.' She hissed quietly, clutching his face with her talon fingernails 'You are an utter discrace to this families name. You are never going to be a proper slytherin'

She turned on her heel and stalked out, slamming the door behind her

castiel, who was still kneeling on the hard unforgiving floor of his bedroom, slowly dragged himself off the flood and he shuffled the bathroom, slowly massaging his head.

As soon as he turned on the light, he grimaced. He had dark red scratched down the left of his face, some still oozing blood.

Grabbing a tissue he gently wetted it, under the tap and dabbed it on his wound

After it was Completly clean, he rubbed an anaesthetic cream gentlly, wincing when it stung his wounds

 _At least these are'nt going to scar, castiel thought dubiously._


	2. Birthdays boy surprise

DEAN:

A mop of brown hair wizzed into the room and landed in a heap ontop of dean, causing him to suffocate on his own pillow

'Sam get the hell off me! It's not even 9 in the morning, let me sleep' Dean grumbled sleepily into his pillow, wondering how his little brother had this much energy this early in the morning

'but, but, but guess what day it is today Dean' Sam screamed at the top of his lunges 'it's your birthday! So get up and we can have cake for breakfast'

'fine. I'm up, I'm up' dean snapped playful 'now get off me you moose'

sam sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Dean to sit on his bed, still half asleep.

He slowly climbed out of his bed, slid on some clothes (a Metallica t-shirt and blue jeans) before walking down the stairs

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! His whole family cried out

Mary Winchester pulled dean into a bone crushing hug, her blond hair tickling his face as she whispered in his ear 'it's time'

Dean looked at her in bewilderment, 'um mum,what do you mean'

'it's ok sweetie, I'm just excited, my boy all grown up' she cooed lovingly

John rolled his eyes at his wife's anticts, before reaching behind his to produce a small green box and handed it to dean

Dean ripped open the packaging and revealing a model car of his dad's 1967 Cheverlot empala.

Dean sqealed like a girl, and hugged his dad tight, 'thank you, thank you , thank you soooooo much'

* * *

CASTIEl:

Castiel walked down the pristine white halls, his hair bowed low, obscuring his azure eyes.

He quietly slipped into the kitchen where their families house elf, Muriel, was making breakfast

'good morning muriel' castiel murmured gently, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them

'Good morning master' Muriel replied as she looked sadly at his raw, bloodly cheeks, before setting boiled eggs and soldiers next to him and returned to her cooking

castiel abuse had started when he was 7 years old and his father walked out on the. No one knew why or what had happened, he just left a note saying he would return for castiel one day. Castiel was still waiting

Distraught his mother blamed him. It had started with emotional abuse and neglect, but then escalated to physical abuse, with her hitting or kicking him with any opportunity she got.


	3. The mysterious letter

DEAN:

Dean looked absentmindedly out of the window, watching the' blue droplets roll lazily down the glass and land with a splash at the bottom.

It was around 4pm and Sam was blabbing on about how him mum was 'making burgers and pie for tea, cause that was his favourite and it was his birthday'

Dean loved his brother more then anything, but sometimes he just wished that he would just shut up and let him have some peace.

He _drowned_ Sam out and started to drift into la la land before a large, obstructive knock rang through the air.

sam lept up from the sofa, running towards the door and opening it.

'It dean Winchester in, son? a large, booming voice echoed through the house

'Sam? Who is it darling' dean heard his mother call out, before he heard her soft footprints pad towards the door

'Oh! Goodness me Bobby, we have been expecting you all day, I knew you were going to come' his mother squealed

'John, john, Bobby's here! Deans ok, he's not a muggle!' Mary called up the stairs excitinglys

'Finally' John said in his deep, rich voice 'we were starting to worry'

Dean listened outside the door, wondering what the hell his parents and this Bobby were talking about. What are muggles?

'So where is the birthday boy the ' Bobby asked inquisitively 'I have a present to give him'

'dean' he heard his mother call 'come meet Bobby, we are in the kitchen'

* * *

CASTIEL:

After washing and drying his plate, castiel slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway,as quiet as a puffskein

Cas then heard a small, quiet thump coming from Inside the sitting room

He went to investigate and found a pure black owl glaring at his with Amber eyes. The bird's eyes followed him as he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the dragon skin couch.

'Hey there Little owl' castiel cooed adoringly. He had always loved owls (but cats were his favourite)

the owl continued to stare at him with unwavering eye. It would have been creepy to anyone else, but castiel could relate- he too had a problem with staring.

The owl chirped twice, before opening its massive wings and flew off, it's wings sparkling.

 _huh, that was weird. Castiel thought. I wonder what he wanted?_

Castiel was about to turn away and leave the room, before he noticed a white letter sitting innocently on the chair where the owl had been previously perched.

He looked a rounds, his eyes skilfully scanning for him mothe, before he reached forward and grabbed the letter in two hands, reading who it was addressed to.

Mr C. Novak,

24 heavenville,

3rd bedroom on the right,

bottom bunk.

Castiels mouth was wide open.

Him, this was addressed to him, nothing was ever addressed to him.

he ripped open the letter, with his elegant fingers and started to read.


	4. Stop twisting my arm

DEAN:

Dean walked into the Winchesters small blue kitchen and went to face this stranger, who apperently had a present for him.

He waltzed into the kitchen and let's his eyes wondered around. His family were settled at the table, which was made of a light oak and had a bowl of fruit at the centre and green placemats set before each chair. It looked the same as it always did, _apart_ from one thing

The mysterious stranger had his feet propped up on his mothers favourite chairs, the one with the heart engraved into the back of it. He had dark, matted hair that looked like it had never been washed before in its life and beady brown eyes that peered at him from under a raggedy base ball cap.

'Nice to meets ya, you igit' the stranger grunted 'you look taller then the last time I saw you'

This sentance was indeed true. The last time Bobby Singer had set foot in the Winchesters house hold was around 10 years ago, with Dean being a small toddler with a cheeky grin, chubby cheeks and little hair.

This adolescence who stood before Bobby had jade green eyes that had crinkle lines next to them, deep bronzed skin with a smattering of freckles and sun- kissed hair which framed his blemish free face.

Bobby shook her head, grunted, then out of his left pocket he produced a letter.

It was crinkled at the edges, like it had been passed around from person to person and on the top it read:

Mr D. Winchester

Hunters grove

1st bedroom on the left

bottom bunk

Dean looked at the letter dubiously.

'How the hell do you know where I sleep, that's just creepy, man?' Dean exclaimed before dropping the crumpled letter on the table

* * *

CASTIEl:

The corners of castiel soft, red lips turned up slightly as he continued to read

 _HOGWATS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _headmaster: Mr Cain Able_

 _(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand sorc., chf. Warlock, supreme Mugwump, international Confed. Of wizards)_

 _Dean Mr Novak,_

 _we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwards school or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later then 31 July,_

 _Yours sincerely, Missouri Molsey_

Castiel closed the letter with a sigh. His heart started to beat with something he had not felt for along time: hope

he let his body do a little dance of joy, his hands flailing in the air like a jellyfish as he turned in circles

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE' Naomi yelled at the top of her voice

Castiel crumpled in on himself, walking backwards until his back hit the wall, his head bowed and his hands behind his back, trying to conceal his letter

This submissive pose did nothing as his mother grabbed his wrist with an iron fist and wrenched it upwards, causing it to dislocate from it's socket, in a sickening 'pop'

castiel slid to floor and landed into a heap, cradling his hurt arm tenderly and started to sob quietly. The letter lay forgotten on the floor.

'Stop snivelling' Naomi cried, before backhanding him, causing his head to snap backwards and hit the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Naomi stepped over her sons slumped body and gracefully picked up the letter and placed it in the Fire, watching it crumple, burn then turn to ash


	5. Freedom is overrated

DEAN:

'Don't be rude dean' his mother hissed, though there was no real venom in her voice 'this letter is very important and will change you life for the better, so just opened it please"

Dean stared at the letter, which had been discarded on the tabled ,dubiously for a few more seconds, before picking it up, sliding a finger into the opening and ripping it open.

Inside was a letter made of parchment and it looked like it had been inside the envelope for years. He skimmed read it fast.

'Mum is this some sort of joke' he moaned 'cause if so its not funny'

The stranger, Bobby rolled his eyes

'no ya igit, this is no joke. Ya mam has magic and so do you'

'wha..?' Dean mumbles 'but magic doesn't exist and I certainly don't let along my parents

'now, only said ya mam, your dads a muggle, he doesn't have no magic' Bobby corrected gently

'how about I show you, SAM! Come here ya igit' Bobby yelled up the stairs. Everyone waited quietly until Sam poked his shaggy head around the door

Bobby pulled out a stick. It was dark brown and had large knobs attached to one side and the other was smooth

'This here is my wand, it's what I use to practice magic with, now 'Anteoculatia' he exclaimed, brandishing his wand with a flourish.

From the top of Sams head started to Sprout two knarled roots. It started to grow and twist until it was metres off the top of his head. It then broke away into four separate roots.

Dean mouth gaped with amazement. Large antlers had grown on top of his brothers head. Magic does actually exist!

Sam was touching the antlers gingerly, with eyes as wide as saucers. 'Get them off! Get them off!' Sam started hypervenitalting, his heart beating erratically

'namerosen' Bobby waved the wand again and the antlers disappeared.

he chuckled a deep rich sound which bounced off the walls 'yer all right there sammy'

'its sam!' Sam cried before sprinting out the room, slamming the door behind him

* * *

CASTIEL:

castiel woke with a groan. His whole body was throbbing with pain. He eyes fluttered open to server his surroundings to see if his mother was still in the general vicinity.

he blinked his eyes fitfully, his spider web lashes were stuck together in lumps, due to the downfall of tears, which had slipped past his eye lids when he was out of it.

He let his eyes close again, letting his body succum to the pain and slip back into unconcienoous.

'Master! master'

Cas groaned and then his eyes rolling around in his socked, before they snapped open. In front of his was Muriel. The house elf looking at him with concern etched all over her face, her orange hair sticking up in thousand different directions and her eyes looking at him with a pitying expression.

'Here you are, sir' she murmured in a soft voice before handing him a glass cup, which had a steaming purple liquid inside, which bubbled sluggishly. 'Drink it it will make you feel better'

cas sipped at it, before bending over to cover his mouth, as his body was racked with a violent fit of coughing.

'Thanks Muriel' he weakly thanked

sometimes he wondered if the old house elf was the only person who marginally cared for him. He supposed he had his cousins Michael, Lucifer, Anna, Gabriel and Alfie, but his mother had banned him from seeing them, when he got into trouble with the police after a trick went wrong with Gabriel.

When he means a stop, he means her beating him with her belt and locking him in the small cupboard in the pantuary for 48 hours, with nothing to eat, drink and no where to relive himself. She opened the door hours later, to find her son passed out in a pool of vomit, sick and urine. She ordered Muriel to clean him up and then proceeded to lock him in his room, eating only once a day.

That was the last time he had seen his cousins. He had hoped that he would be able to see them again as they too went to hogwarts, but no, he would never be that lucky.

Standing up, his mouth twisted in pain, as he relocated his arm back into place. He shuffled out of the room, into his bedroom and flung himself onto the bed where his body shook with the grief that emerged from him

 _Will he ever be free?_


End file.
